If Only
by Mandi
Summary: Im so glad you guys are liking this story!!! Sorry i havent posted lately im real busy with school work! But as long as the reviews stay high i will make it a huge priority to post atleast twice a week!
1. the body

**__**

If Only  
  
  
Peter, Sophie, the cliffhangers and the rest of the kids at Horizon watched as they pulled the body out of the water. Sophie looked away in discust and noticed all the kids starring in shock. Peter looked at her and nodded. Before they could tell everyone to go back to class, a police officer approached them.  
  
" Mr. Scarbrow, any students that were out here last night we need to speak to and right away" The officer spoke accusingly.  
  
" I hope you dont think any of these kids had anything to do with this?" Peter jumped.  
  
" We are just covering every angle Mr. Scarbrow, we are just doing our jobs." The officer defended himself.  
  
" Right." Peter said trying to calm down. " Sophie all the cliffhangers were out here last night when we had the barbecue, can you get everyone else back to class please" Peter asked. Sophie nodded her head.  
  
" Cliffhangers please go to the lodge" Sophie called out to them. " Everyone else get back to class" She said worried about Peter and what was going to happen. Nobody was sure who this person laying lifeless in that body bag was but everyone knew something wasnt right.  
  
The cliffhangers all turned and headed to the lodge.  
  
" Remember what we said that night" Scott said angrily " Nobody says a word, stick to the story and we shouldnt have a problem" He angrily threw the door open to the lodge and went inside. He had been on edge ever since that night and he was snapping at everybody, he wouldnt even talk to Shelby.   
  
She pulled him aside. " I know you probably dont want to talk to me right now because this is all my fault and if it werent for me none of us would be in this mess. So I just wanted to say i'm sorry, but i understand if you hate me" She said not looking him in the eye. Scott sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
" I'm sorry" Scott whispered. " All week I havent talked to you so i'm sorry, i'm just ..." Scott began.  
  
" What, you can tell me Scott" Shelby said sweetly looking into his eyes.  
  
" I'm scared" Scott whispered. He leaned his head against hers and sighed. This was the best he had felt all week, he should have known he could just talk to her about this. " But we can't tell any body you know that right," Scott asked her.  
  
" Ya i know" Shelby said. " If any of us did we'd be in a lot of trouble"  
  
  
Ok everyone hope you like it. Just so you all know i am gonna have to change the title of somewhere in between to SIB, b/c it got all messed up w/ this new Chapter thing there doin! So If you liked this please review and tell me how i could make it even better! Thanx!


	2. suspicion

**__**

If Only  
  
Scott sat nervously tapping his foot on the couch, Shelby had been in Peters office with the officer an awful long time. He must suspect something, everyone else had been in there for less than a half hour, now going on forty five minutes they obviously had some interest in Shelby. Auggie patted his back reassuringly.  
  
" There is no way they know right?" He asked Scott as if he knew every thing. Auggie looked at him anxiously.  
  
" Not as long as everyone kept their mouths shut," Scott said stone-faced. Finally the door of Peter's office swung open, Shelby walked out quietly. She looked at Scott and the rest of the group and walked out of the lodge quickly. David looked at Auggie and Scott they all looked the same, wondering what had just happened, wondering if Shelby had broke their pact. The officer shook Peter's hand and walked out the door, got in his squad car and drove away. They all sighed in relief, making Peter suspicious.  
  
" You guys can all go. You have off until Monday, the police are still investigating the campus so classes aren't such a good idea" Peter said obviously rattled. They all shook their heads and walked outside.  
  
" We never mention this again" Scott said sternly and walked toward the girl's dorm. Something had happened in that office and he knew it, the look on Shelby's face, he knew she was scared. When he got there sure enough Shelby lay crunched up in a ball on her bed crying over a pillow and squeezing the bear he had given her for her birthday. He kissed the side of her face gently and she jumped a little startled.  
  
" Sorry." Scott whispered as she began to sit up. He sat down next to her and took her hand. " What happened in there?"  
  
" Scott.." She paused " they think that he came up here to see me one last time and then killed himself"  
  
Scott sighed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She began to cry pressed against him, he could hear her muffled weeping. He knew that she never meant for all of this to happen, that if she could go back and change it she would. That night would haunt the six of them for the rest of their lives, no matter where they went or what they did, it would always be there looming in the distance, a shadow of there past. Horizon was no longer a place they would look back on and smile.  
  
David sat in the bathroom looking in the mirror. Last night had changed his life dramatically. What he had witnessed would forever stand out among all the clouded memories in his mind. Daisy walked into the bathroom and looked at him a worried expression on her face.  
  
" Hey" She said leaning against the door as it closed. " You don't look so good" she said patting him on the back.   
  
David looked at her and shook his head in almost disgust. How could she act like everything was ok, like it was no big deal.  
  
" What?" Daisy said wondering if she should be insulted.   
  
" How can u just act like everything is ok?" David sighed. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face.  
  
" Because it is. There was a problem and we took care of it, everyone is ok and the police have no idea what happened."  
  
" And that's a good thing?" David said trying to resolve all the lingering questions in his mind. After it happened, everyone was so freaked that they vowed never to speak of it again. And here they were the next day, scared of being found out. Daisy shook her head and began to open the door. David grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her back inside. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. " I know your just as scared as I am, you don't have to be strong infront of me".  
  
" David..." She whispered almost unable to finish her sentence. David put a finger against her quivering lip and pulled her tightly against him. She squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry, unsuccessfully.  
  
Juliet had barely spoken all day. The scratch on her face had healed quickly over night and there was only a little trace of redness left. Her eyes were puffy and pink as she whipped them dry with a piece of tissue she had been using for the last half hour. Locked in the bathroom, she sat there crying thinking about what they had done, about what was goin to happen. Nothing was ever going to be the same and she knew it. Auggie couldn't even look her in the eye.  
  
Ezra had been watching all day as the six of them avoided Peter and the other members of the group. Scott, Shelby, Daisy, Juliet, Auggie, and David were hiding something, and he fully intended to find out what it was.  
  
I will post again as soon as I can, and I'm on spring break so it might just be tomorrow! But not if I don't get some reviews.  



	3. motives

**__**

If Only

Shelby tossed and turned as the dream unfolded. The events were exactly in order of what really happened. Flashes of what happened fired off in her head as she slept. She woke up in the woods, the blood on her face and David appearing in the distance. Then came Scotts shouting and Daisy close behind him. Auggie helped her up, Juliet at his side. Another flash and there he was his face less than an inch from hers, his 

weight against her with no way of getting him off, then the gun shot.

Shelby flew out of bed sweating intensely. She looked around the dorm; everyone else lay motionless in a deep sleep. She shook her head and pulled on a sweatshirt and sneakers. The cold air seemed to calm her as she walked toward the dock. When she reached it Auggie had obviously had the same nightmare as she; he sat on the bench in deep thought.

" Hey Aug." Shelby said gently, not to scare him.

" Hey" He said barely able to look at her.

Shelby sat down beside him on the bench and looked down at her feet in the awkward silence. Neither was sure what to say, or how to express what they were thinking at that moment. Finally Auggie looked up at her and laughed a little. Shelby smiled glad he didn't fully lay the blame on her like she felt Scott did. He put his arm around her shoulders and Shelby rested her head on his. She sighed finally relaxing a little.

" So, how's it goin?" Shelby laughed a little.

" Couldn't be better" He replied sarcastically. They sat in silence comfortably for a few moments before being interrupted. Then came Scott angrily walking down the hill. He too had obviously been unable to sleep. Auggie stood up immediately. " Oh damn, this doesn't look so good Shelby"

" Don't worry about it I'll explain everything to him" Shelby said. " Just go back to sleep and I'll make sure everything is ok." Auggie nodded and ran back up the hill and to his dorm.

Scott reached the docks where Shelby sat and angrily starred at her waiting for an explanation. Shelby said nothing just starred out onto the lake in thought, She was tired of feeling she had to explain her every move to him, if he loved her like he said he did he wouldn't ask so much and just trust her. It was enough that he obviously laid full blame on Shelby for the events occurring earlier that week, but who could blame him.

" Shelby!" Scott said angrily.

" Well hello Scott how nice to see you" Shelby, said sarcastically.

" You want to explain to me what's going on down here?" Scott asked arms folded across his chest eyes narrowing in on hers.

" If your referring to Auggie then no" Shelby said to Scotts amazement. " I shouldn't have to you should just trust me"

" Its not that I don't trust you Shelby" He sighed. Shelby sat down on his lap and looked into his eyes.

" Then what is it?" She asked frustrated.

" I don't want to loose you." He said hoping she would understand. " I don't want you to wake up and realize I'm not even close to good enough for you, that you could have any guy around here you wanted and that the one you wanted wasn't me"

Shelby smiled, blushing a little. She kissed him gently and slowly, sometimes it was impossible to resist him. " I love you and there is no way that any of that will ever happen"

" I don't know I'm just freaked out, after the other night, I almost lost you forever, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. That's why I shot him as many times as I did, I knew that if he lived, that there was no way you would be safe." Scott whispered.

Ezra peered out of the bushes hearing every word Scott had just said, his suspicions were right they were hiding something but he had no idea how big it was.


	4. consequences

If only **__**

If only

Ezra quietly tried to inch closer to them to hear more of there conversation. He stepped on a branch making a loud noise and startling Shelby. 

" What was that?" Shelby said gripping onto Scott.

" I don't know, probably a animal or something" Scott said smiling at her. 

" Relax you're shaking" He said and pulled her close to him.

" This is never gonna go away Scott" Shelby sighed. " I can't eat, I definitely can't sleep, it's everywhere" 

" I'm sorry, this is all my fault" Scott said holding her close.

" No it's not!" Shelby said looking into his eyes. " You protected me, you saved my life Scott, it's not your fault at all."

***

Shelby rolled over and sighed as the sunlight poured through her curtains. She had gotten home so late from the party last night she didn't even change before she went to sleep. She sat up and looked into the mirror across the room.

" Yuck." She sighed and heard the front door shut. She ran out of her bedroom to see Juliet collapse onto the couch. Juliet pulled off her shoes and sighed." Was I right? Did he do it?"

" No Shelby you were wrong" Juliet sighed putting her hands over her face.

" No way!" Juliet gasped, " I'm telling you Juliet he's going to propose"

" Right Whatever Shelby. Scott will propose to you before Auggie ever does to me" She sighed.

" Me and Scott get engaged? Never" Shelby laughed sitting next to Juliet. 

" I don't know Jules something is going on with him, he's been so weird lately, he hasn't come over all week, he left the party last night at like 11 without even saying goodbye, I'm starting to think…" Shelby began

" What?" Jules asked

" I think he's gonna break up with me" Shelby blurted out. " He barely talks to me lately. I don't know, when we graduated from Horizon last spring things were great we had just moved on from that whole… well you know incident, and now its like, the flame its gone, he just doesn't seem to want me any more" Shelby explained to a sympathetic Juliet.

" Maybe theirs just something going on with him that he doesn't want to talk about with you right now or maybe well, I hate to say it maybe he's hiding something from you" Juliet said.

" Yeah maybe. I don't know it just seems like he doesn't want to be with me anymore. You know it used to be when we were together he made me feel like someone finally wanted me to be there, somebody loved me you know and its just not that way with us any more." Shelby said tears in her eyes as she spoke.

" You know what you two need? A nice night alone! I'll go over to Auggies and you can have the apartment to yourself and you can have a nice romantic dinner for two" Juliet suggested.

" That's sounds like a good idea, maybe it will get Scott to wake up a little." Shelby sighed.

" I'll help you! There will be candles and romantic music and the lights dimmed, it will be perfect."

" OK!" Shelby said getting excited. She picked up the phone and dialed Scott's number. She smiled at Jules happily as she waited for him to pick up. " Hey sweetie it's me" Shelby said finally as he picked up.

" I was thinking maybe you could come over tonight, we'll watch some movies or something?" Shelby asked. " Come on Scott Please?!" She said sounding disappointed. " Scott I haven't seen you all week…Ok see you at 9 bye baby" She said and hung up.

" Well…" Jules asked.

" He didn't even want to come I had to talk to him into it" Shelby said sadly.

" Well he will be glad he did when he sees you tonight, come on go get dressed we have some shopping to do." Jules said pushing her into the bathroom.

***

Scott hung up the phone in defeat. The last thing he wanted was to be around Shelby right now. Although he had to admit he did miss her, he hadn't seen her all week. She was beginning to get mad and he could tell especially after he left without even a word to her from David's last night.

" Alright dude I have been trying to mind my own business but what's up with you and Shelby" Auggie asked noticing him stare at the phone. He knew it must have been her on the other end by the look on his face, it was the same look when he saw her at David's last night.

" I don't know man" Scott sighed. " Things are just not what they used to be"

" Wait a minute, don't tell me your thinking of breaking up with her?" Auggie asked. Scott only looked at him " Oh no way man! You do that and I'll kill you, because we both know you'll end up missing her and wanting her back and knowing Shelby there is no way she is gonna trust you again."

Scott looked at him and sighed, he knew Auggie was right but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to tear them apart.

***

NEXT TIME

-Scott and Shelby's romantic night

- Ezra pays Daisy a visit


	5. a hauting past

**__**

If only

Shelby spritzed perfume on her chest and wrists and smiled. Tonight was going to be wonderful everything for her and Scott would work out. Juliet walked in and smiled.

" You look awesome Shell" Juliet said.

" I better this dress cost enough" Shelby said looking in the mirror. She had bought a short red dress that flowed in all the right places.

" You look great, he'll be drooling" Juliet smiled as she pulled on her coat. " I'm gonna get out of here I'm late enough as it is, I was supposed to meet Auggie at the coffee shop at 8 and it's already 7:45" She said. Shelby gave her a hug.

" Thanks for all your help Jules." She smiled.

" No problem." Jules said and with that she left to meet Auggie.

Shelby ran out into the living room and left the note for him sitting on the kitchen counter, then went into her room and shut the door. 

***

Daisy and David walked down the street hand in hand. They were on their way to another one of their dates at the movies when they saw him walking toward them.

" Damn it" David moaned.

" Just be civil." Daisy sighed. " Hi Ezra" 

" Hey guys how's it going?" Ezra said quite nosey.

" Were on our way to the movies. Were on a DATE." David said matter of factly.

" Well Dais its been a while I'll give you a call maybe we can go get some coffee or something. I'm only in town for a couple weeks though." Ezra said.

" Ok that sounds great." Daisy said. " We better be going don't want to miss the movie"

" Yea, later" Ezra said as they walked away. He had finally begun to put the pieces together. There secret was slowly unraveling before his eyes and when it finally did he would make sure they all knew how careful they need be.

***

Shelby looked at the clock ten after nine. She sighed praying she wasn't being stood up. Finally she heard the knock on the door and it open.

" Shelby you here?" Scott asked. He looked around the room and saw the note with his name on it sitting on the counter top. " My bedroom" He read aloud. He set it down a curious but happy look on his face and walked over to Shelby's door. He took a deep breath and opened it. The lights were off but candles all over the room lit it up. Shelby appeared before him in a small red dress making his mouth hang open.

" Hey" He managed to choke out.

" Well Hello" Shelby smiled. She took his jacket and laid it over the back of a chair.

" Sorry I'm late." He sighed not sure what to say. 

" That's ok although I have to say I am disappointed that you haven't noticed my dress, I picked it out special for you." Shelby said sadly.

" You look amazing" He smiled as she walked toward him. " I can't believe you did all this."

" Well, we haven't gotten to see each other much these past couple weeks." Shelby began 

" Scott what is it, do you not want to be with me anymore because that's what it feels like." 

" No Shelby that's not it" Scott sighed looking into her eyes.

" I miss you" Shelby said seductively. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. " You just don't seem to want to be with me anymore"

Scott looked down at the beautiful girl before him and realized how stupid he had been. He had been stringing Shelby along while he dealt with his own problems and was making her life miserable. If there was one promise he had made to him self and never thought he would break it was that he would never hurt Shelby.

" I miss you too" Scott said and kissed her gently.

" That's all I needed." Shelby sighed. " You don't have to tell me what's wrong, we don't have to talk about it all I need is to know that you still love me. Do you realize that's the first time we have kissed in two and a half weeks?" Shelby said sweetly.

" God I love you so much" Scott sighed. " That's why this is going to be so hard."

" What?" Shelby said backing away from him. She knew what was coming next.

" Baby I love you" Scott began. " But I can't be with you right now" 

Shelby began to shake her head in denial. " NO" She said.

" Shelby." Scott said 

" What did I do wrong I'll fix it I promise! Just tell me how to fix it Scott I'll do anything" Shelby began to cry hysterically.

" I understand if you hate me and if your going to move on without me, I can't ask you to wait for me." Scott began.

" But why?" She cried. " I'm sorry Scott I'll fix it I promise" She begged.

" No… Shelby you didn't do anything wrong. It's me." Scott said starting to cry he hated seeing her like this.

" What the hell kind of crap is that?" Shelby yelled. " You don't care about me and you obviously never did. Everything I did it was for you Scott, for the passed two years I have done nothing but be there for you and help you with your problems and love you and all I wanted was for you to love me!" She screamed. 

" I do love you" Scott said at that Shelby was enraged. She picked up his jacket and threw it at him.

" How could you do this to me if you loved me. You Promised Scott You Promised!" Shelby yelled. " You promised me you would never hurt me, you're a liar and I hate you! Get out of my apartment! Get out of my life! And don't ever come back"

Scott reached out to touch her but she moved away quickly. He realized by the look on her face that he had hurt her more than he ever had or ever could by working things out on his own. She used to look at him with content and relief, now she looked at him as if she were afraid of him as he tried to touch her she shuddered away from him.

" I just need us to be apart for a little while so I can figure some things out" Scott whispered. " I love you"

" Scott please don't leave me," She said through her tears as she collapsed on the ground at his feet. " Please"

Scott knelt down and scooped her up in his arms. " Shelby everything will be ok I promise."

" Don't promise me anything." Shelby said angrily crying. " You promised me you would never hurt me Scott. Why are you doing this?" 

" I'm sorry baby" Scott sighed watching as tears poured down her face.

" Scott you're all I have please" Shelby whispered. Scott shook his head. " Please" she whispered and began to kiss his neck gently.

" No Shelby." He said and pushed her away as hard as it was. He got up quickly and ran out the door leaving Shelby alone on the floor in her room.

" No!" She wailed through her tears. " Scott come back"

***

Jules sat curled up on the couch against Auggie. They had been kissing since she arrived and had no intention of stopping until the door flew open and in walked Scott. Juliet flew off the couch and stood up to see Scott walk in.

" SCOTT!" Juliet squealed as Auggie fell on the floor. " What are you doing here! Your supposed to be with Shelby" Juliet said. She looked at Scott's face, he had been crying. " No you didn't! Scott! What the hell is wrong with you?"

" Yes Scott what the hell is wrong with you?" Auggie said annoyed.

" Just leave it." Scott said and began to walk into his room.

" NO!" Juliet called after him. " I don't know who the hell you think you are Scott Barringer but I hope you know what you're giving up. You just lost the best thing that ever did and ever will happen to you, you think any other girls are going to put up with your crap? No body will ever treat you as well as Shelby did and when you realize how much you miss her I hope like hell that she slams the door in your face." Juliet yelled. She grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and turned to Auggie " I gotta go see if she is ok thanks to that asshole friend of yours, I'll call you tomorrow" She said and ran out the door quickly.

***

NEXT TIME

  * Shelby moves on in all the wrong places.

- Daisy and Ezra have coffee and Daisy realizes he has been digging.


	6. consequences 2

If Only

If Only

Daisy sat at an outside table at the coffee shop waiting for Ezra to arrive. It was good to see him again after so long. When they graduated from Horizon he went off to New York where Kat had gone and the rest of the group settled in San Francisco. Her cell phone rang and she reached into her purse to answer it.

" Hello" Daisy answered.

" Hey it's me Jules" Juliet said. " You're still coming over later right?"

" Ya as soon as I finish lunch with Ezra and I run to David's real quick, I should be there at like 4ish." Daisy explained.

" Ok good. Shelby is a mess all she does is cry and cry, she wont come out of her room unless its to get another box of tissues, it's awful, I wish he could see what he's done to her" Julie sighed.

" Well we will just have to convince her that he isn't the god she is making him out to be, I don know what she sees in the prick any way, but hey I see Ezra coming I gotta go, I'll see ya later." Daisy said and put her cell back into her purse.

***

Juliet hung up the phone and heard the microwave beep. She pulled out the large mug of soup and went into Shelby's room. As she had been for the past two days she lay crumpled up in a ball, tissue in hand crying over a picture next to her bed she was starring at of her and Scott.

" I brought you some soup." Juliet said hopeful she would actually eat it. " I'll leave it over here" She said and put it directly infront of the picture so she could no longer look at it.

" Thanks." Shelby said and sat up against the headboard. 

" Shelby sweetie you gotta stop this, you can't keep doing this to your self." Juliet whispered. Shelby shook her head and the tears began to stream down her face again.

" But I can't live without him either." She said.

" Yes you can Shelby, as horrible as it sounds he is just another boy." Juliet smiled.

" No." Shelby shook her head. " If this were you and Auggie, would you listen to me if I said he's just another boy?"

" I guess your right." Juliet laughed a little.

" I'm always right." Shelby smirked.

***

Ezra and Daisy laughed reminiscing over there times at Horizon. Daisy looked at her watch impatiently.

" Is there somewhere you have to be?" Ezra asked.

" Well no not really, it's just well Scott and Shelby are having another one of there "breakups" so she is all depressed, Juliet organized a girls night" Daisy laughed.

" Oh I see" Ezra laughed with her. " Well you better be going then." 

" Yea, I better. But it was so great to see you again. Will you please keep in touch this time?" Daisy smiled. 

" I'll try." Ezra agreed. He pulled something out of his backpack and handed it to her. 

" Heres to the past" he said and walked off. Daisy waved and looked down at the large yellow envelope infront of her. She opened it and pulled out about ten large black and white photos. Daisy gasped as she stared down at them. Pictures of them the day the body was uncovered, pictures of the body being pulled out of the lake, pictures of the moment Scott was telling them to never speak of it again.

***

As Auggie looked through the Photos he sighed uncomfortably.

" Damn it." Scott yelled. He looked around the room realizing Shelby wasn't there.

" Where is he staying?" David asked. " I say we go fuck him up." 

" Yea." Auggie said.

" NO!" Jules called out.

" I don't know where he is staying any way he didn't say." Daisy explained. As everyone began to get there things Scott motioned Juliet into the kitchen.

" Where is Shelby?" He asked calmly.

" In her room. Probably crying because that's about all she has been doing for the past two days." Juliet said angrily.

" I never meant to hurt her." Scott said looking down at the ground, he had tears in his eyes and Jules realized there was something going on with him that he couldn't be with Shelby as much as he wanted to.

" Scott whatever it is that's going on with you, you need to talk to her about it, it will make both of you feel better. She can help you, you know she can." Juliet said and walked back out into the living room. Scott knew she was right and walked through the living room and into Shelby's bedroom.

She lay on her bed curled up in a ball the tissues next to her. " Hey there" Scott said breaking the silence. Shelby rolled over quickly.

" What are you doing here?" Shelby whispered whipping the tears off of her face.

" I need to talk to you. Is that ok?" Scott asked.

" Yea ofcoarse." Shelby smiled a little and sat up.

" I'm sorry for doing what I did and giving you no explanation. So I want to talk to you about everything" Scott said taking her hand in his. Shelby nodded her head understandingly. " You know how much I love you sweetie."

Shelby smiled at him and shook her head. " I thought I did"

" I never meant to hurt you the way I did" Scott began " It's just some things happened and I need to be able to keep things from you right now, I need to figure some things out, that's why we have to be apart."

" Scott just tell me what's happening with you" Shelby pleaded

" I got a call from my dad today." Scott explained. " He wanted me to know that Elaine is in jail"

" What?" Shelby asked confused.

" She did it to somebody else, and finally got caught." Scott said. " I don't know, its just making me think about the past a lot"

" Scott." Shelby said lifting his chin so she could look him in the eye. " The past is the past and I have learned that if you don't leave it there, that there is no way you can ever have a life." Shelby explained.

" I know and the last thing I want is for you to have to put up with me right now while I'm trying to do this." Scott said holding onto her.

" Scott isn't what that girlfriends are supposed to do?" Shelby laughed.

" Well you have had to do it enough" Scott sighed. " I just wish we could be normal and have a normal relationship . . . and be happy."

" I was happy." Shelby said pulling away from him. " Now I'm not."

" Shelby I love you" Scott pleaded with her. " I just can't do this right now it's too much"

" I see" Shelby said stubbornly.

" How can you not understand this Shelby I killed a man, and maybe that is easy for you to deal with but not me, I love you and I don't regret doing what I did because I know that if I hadn't you might not be here right now" Scott yelled

" That's what this is about!" Shelby yelled. Everyone could hear them fighting now and stood outside Shelby's door listening.

" Yes that's what this is about, for a six months now I have been trying to forget about it and move on but its not working Shelby I'm sorry for hurting you this way im sorry, im sorry for everything I have done" Scott said breaking down slowly. " But I can't be with someone who constantly reminds me that I killed a man."

" Is that how I make you feel?" Shelby said crying.

" No. God Shelby I love you so much, but when we are together there is always this shadow looming over us, I am a murderer Shelby" Scott said 

" NO YOUR NOT! You were protecting me! If you hadn't shot him he would have done what he had been doing for years all over again. Maybe it makes me some kind of horrible person but I am glad you shot him 12 times in the chest I am glad that we threw him in the lake and I'm glad that he is dead and never coming back!!" She screamed. " Walt deserved to die!" 

The room was silent that was the first time in 6 months that anyone had uttered that name. Shelby walked out of the room to find the rest of them huddled around the door. She looked at them sternly grabbed her coat and ran out the door.


	7. Proposals and Propositions

If Only **__**

If Only

Shelby had been walking for what seemed like forever. She was tired of feeling like she was living under a cover that Walt had put over her head. Everything she wanted seemed to somehow end up being ruined by him. She just couldn't let that happen between her and Scott.

As she walked back into the apartment she looked at her watch, it was after midnight, she shouldn't have stayed out this late without calling. Jules lay asleep on the couch. Shelby threw a blanket over her and went into her room making sure to shut off the light in the living room so Juliet wouldn't wake up on the way. She went into her bedroom and changed before realizing Scott was asleep in her bed. She looked at him and sighed. He looked so cute holding the bear he had given her for her birthday so long ago. But thinking about everything that he had said earlier, how could they possibly stay together. If she only reminded him of what had happened, if she made him feel that awful way, then she wouldn't want him to be unhappy, and she loved him too much for that. Before she knew what she was doing she had crawled into bed, underneath the covers with him, she couldn't help herself. She sighed as she noticed him waking up; she didn't want him to leave only to hold her for the rest of the night. He looked down at her and smiled, then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

" Well hello Beautiful." He said sweetly.

" Hi" Shelby sighed. " I'm sorry about before, but Scott…" 

" UH-OH what?" Scott asked.

" If you're not happy when you're with me then that's not what I want, I love you too much and if you're not happy with me then I don't want you to be." Shelby explained.

" Listen Shelby when I said that when I was with you, all I thought about was what happened, It was crazy talk you see" Scott explained. " Because I was thinking about it and really when we are together all I can think about is wanting to touch you or kiss you" 

" Scott…" Shelby whispered.

" I'm serious Shell." Scott said looking in her eyes. " It's late. Lets just get some rest ok baby?"

Shelby nodded her head yes and rested her head against him closing her eyes tight and hoping this wasn't the last night she would feel Scotts arms around her.

***

Daisy woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She grumpily rolled over to the night table and picked it up lazily.

" What!" she moaned.

" I think there is something we need to discuss" Ezra spoke.

" Freedkin!" Daisy said angrily. " Listen whatever you think you know you better forget"

" Mrs. Lipenowski if you would like to protect your friends I suggest you keep the threats to a minimum." Ezra said awfully self-assured.

" Get to the point, what do you want?" Daisy snarled.

" Tell Shelby to meet me ALONE at the restaurant at the Hampton in on 33 Broadway got it?" Ezra said.

" Yea, what time?" Daisy asked.

" Lets see its 9:30 now so I'd say at 10:30" Before Daisy could respond to him he had hung up.

***

Shelby woke up to see Scott looking down at her. She smiled a little and buried her head in his chest. He smelled so good and he kept her so safe and warm, she never wanted to move.

" We have to make it work Shell. We have no choice" Scott sighed.

" And why is that?" Shelby asked.

" Because I can't live without you" Scott said sadly.

" And I can't live without you" Shelby said nuzzling him happily. " I want to be with you forever"

" Then I guess there is one thing left for me to do" Scott said beginning to smile.

" What?" Shelby asked confused.

" Shelby will you marry me?"

***

OK EVERYBODY I AM SO GLAD YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST PARTS ESPECIALLY SINCE MY REVIEWS WENT WAY BACK UP SO THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND AS LONG AS THEY STAY UP THERE I WILL DO MY BEST TO POST ATLEAST EVERY OTHER DAY!


	8. blackmail

If Only

If Only

Shelby stared at him in shock. It wasn't that she didn't know what she wanted, it was only that she had never gotten what she wanted. It all seemed too good to be true. Scotts pleading eyes stared down at her waiting for any kind of sign that she would spend the rest of her life with him. Just as Shelby opened her mouth to answer there was a pounding on her bedroom door.

Shelby opened it quickly to see Daisy standing there out of breath and wide-eyed. 

***

Ezra stood waiting for Shelby to arrive. He knew she wouldn't be alone, that her precious Scott would no doubt be lurking in the distance to protect her. He turned around hearing footsteps, there she was as moody as always.

" Well Shelby its good to see you" Ezra said

" Lets get to the point here" Shelby said. " What exactly is it that you want?"

" Now, now Mrs. Merrick I suggest you be nice to me" Ezra snickered. " Or your precious Scott who I'm sure is around here somewhere will be spending a very long time in the federal penitentiary" At this Shelby's heart dropped as much as she hid it from him she was scared of what would happen to Scott if anything ever got out. He would go to jail for the rest of his life because he was protecting her. Worst of all her dream of one day becoming his wife and having his children would never come true.

" What do you want?" Shelby asked 

" 40,000 dollars" Ezra said. 

" WHAT?" Shelby yelled. " Your crazy I don't have that kind of money"

" Well you better find it, or kiss your sweet Scott goodbye" Ezra laughed a little. " I'll be in touch"

***

Shelby cried all the way home in the car. Scott tried to talk to her, and ask her what he had said but she would only shake her head and say nothing. When they got home everyone sat in the living room of her apartment waiting for news. Everyone was scared they would be found out, they would all be in trouble but more so Scott.

" So?" Auggie asked anxiously. Jules slapped him in the back of the head. "OW!"

" What does he want Shelby?" Scott asked.

" 40,000 dollars" Shelby whispered but the room was so quiet that everyone heard her.

" What!!??" Juliet yelled. " None of us have that kind of money, what the hell are we gonna do?"

Scott pulled Shelby into his arms as she began to cry again. He rubbed her back trying to sooth her but knowing there was no way it would work. He was scared himself, not of jail, but of a life without Shelby. 

" Everybody just calm down." David sighed. " This is insane we are not giving him any money" 

" David we have to" Daisy sighed.

" How do we even know he knows anything, ya maybe he's on us but I don't think he has completely figured it out yet. I mean this isn't like him there must be some kind of reason he would black mail you"

***

Shelby came out of Scott's bathroom in her pajamas and climbed into his bed. She was feeling a little scared and asked Scott if she could stay with him. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He picked up a pillow and sat down next to her.

" I'll be rite outside on the couch if you need me" Scott said sweetly.

" The couch?" Shelby asked. Scott nodded. " No! I want you to stay with me" She said beginning to pout. " Please?" She asked crawling into his lap and kissing his neck.

" That's not fair" Scott laughed. " Ok, Ok!" He layed down next to her and turned off the light. She crawled into his arms and sighed happily. Maybe she would loose him soon she began to think, if she didn't get that money she would.

" Baby, I know that this is a bad time and that your really stressed out, so no pressure but I just want you to know that what I asked you this morning I was serious about, I want you to be my wife." Scott whispered.

Shelby looked up at him and began to kiss him passionatley as he rolled over ontop of her. Shelby stopped and looked up at him anxiously with pleading eyes. He was the only guy who she had ever actually wanted to make love to her.

" Yes" she said. " I'll marry you"


	9. In High spirits

If Only __

If Only

****

It had been two days since Ezra had made his threats, leaving everyone to wonder why someone who used to be there friend would ever use something so horrible against people he used to care about. They still hadn't found the money, Scott and his father were barely on speaking terms, Juliet was still waiting for a call back from her mother, Auggie and Shelby just didn't have the money and Daisy and David barely had enough to cover tuition, and so it seemed they were all doomed to a life in prison.

Scott got out of his car and looked up at the bank, it was worth a try. His accountant had been waiting for him; as usual he was late. He sat down at the desk quickly.

" Well hello Mr. Barringer what can I help you with" The man said politely.

" I'm just gonna come right out with it, I need the money from my trust fund."

" But Mr. Barringer" The man began

" No buts by law I'm supposed to be able to open that trust when I'm 21, I am 22 and I want that money."

" Yes but Mr. Barringer you father asked this establishment to keep it closed until you were 25"

" Yes and I also know that my father paid you off to keep it closed, and I do have proof so either you transfer the money to my account or you loose your job and possibly go to jail" Scott fired off and the small balding man before him.

The man looked at him in shock; he began to sweat, that's a good sign Scott thought hoping he was buying it. He had no proof but obviously he was right.

" Yes right away Mr. Barringer." The man sighed and began working away at his computer.

" I'll be back to pick it up at 4" Scott said and left the bank hastily. He sat in his car and sighed taking a deep breath. Finally he and Shelby would be safe. He pulled into the campus apartments and ran up the stairway to Shelby and Juliet's. He knocked on the door loudly. And Juliet opened it.

" Hey" Scott said excitedly " Where's Shelby?"

" I don't know she had class she should be home soon, unless she went to see Daisy" Juliet explained letting him in. " Call her cell phone"

" Ok." Scott said. " Thanks" He went into her bedroom and laid down on the bed, he loved being in her room, it smelled almost as good as she did. He pulled out his cell phone and called her.

" Hello" She answered sweetly.

" Hey sexy" Scott smiled hearing her voice. Shelby laughed a little he could tell she was blushing. " Where are you?"

" I'm in my car on my way home" Shelby explained, " I went over to see Daisy after class, Where are you?"

" I'm in your room" Scott said suggestively. " I have a surprise for you too so hurry up."

" Ok I will" Shelby said and hung up.

****

Shelby arrived home to the phone ringing and Scott asleep on her bed. She laughed a little and grabbed the cordless, shutting the door behind her so he wouldn't wake up.

" Hello" Shelby answered.

" Well hello there, I was hoping you would answer." Ezra chuckled.

" Wonderful its you" Shelby sighed.

" I know you want me theirs no hiding it" Ezra smirked. " But anyway, I need the money tomorrow night" 

" Fine." Shelby sighed. " What happened to you? You used to be a decent guy." Shelby said.

" Lets just say Horizon didn't change all of our lives." Ezra said sadly. He came back to reality and realized he was talking too much, " Money tomorrow at the coffee house, 8:30" he said and hung up quickly. Shelby collapsed onto the couch and began to cry waking up Scott, he came running into the living room and pulled her into his arms.

" What's wrong?" Scott asked.

" Ezra just called, he wants the money tomorrow, I'm gonna loose you Scott" Shelby moaned through her weeping. Scott pulled her into her room and sat her down on the bed next to him.

" Your not gonna loose me." Scott smiled.

" Yes I am Scott were gonna go to jail." 

" I have a surprise for you." He said and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Shelby and smiled as her mouth fell open in shock.

" Oh my god! Scott how did you get this much money?" Shelby gasped.

" That's nothing, I got my accountant to open my trust. That's like not even and eighth of what's in there" Shelby jumped on him and hugged him excitedly.

" Thank god" Shelby smiled. " Everything is gonna be ok now"

***  


Next time:

-Theirs more to this conspiracy than just Ezra

-Is Ezra really the bad guy?  
–Scott and Shelby announce their engagement.


End file.
